Rowen's Angel
by paquitaDiablo
Summary: What if Rowen had a Girlfriend that the other didn't know about for seven years after Talpa? How will they take it?I DO NOT OWN THE RONIN WARRIORS. just the original ones like Angel


Ryo Sanada looked around the streets of Toyama for his tall blue hair friend Rowen Hashiba. He had run off right after school got out, and Ryo had been looking for him for an hour and a half. "Rowen..." Ryo muttered under his breath slightly angered at his friend. Suddenly Ryo felt a tap on his shoulder. Behind him was Rowen. "Where have you been?" Ryo demanded, drawing looks from passer bys.   
"Whoa Ryo calm down. I just went to the library to get a book. Relax buddy," Rowen laughed, his voice laden heavily with a Brooklyn accent.  
"Yeah but you disappeared right after school-" Ryo was cut short by a young woman running past them almost knocking him over. Rowen steadied him. "People these days," he muttered.  
"C'mon Ryo let's go home," Rowen shook his head as he glanced back at the departing figure.  
  
They made it home without further incident. Ryo opened the door and Mia Koji, Ryo's girlfriend, pounced upon both him and Rowen. "Do either of you have any idea what time it is?!" She yelled.  
Rowen winced, his ears were sensitive. He brushed his short blue hair from his face, and glared cross-eyed at the stubborn lock that always hung between his eyes. Cye and Sage came down from upstairs, and Kento came from the kitchen. "Sorry Mia, it's about six-thirty," Rowen said meekly, avoiding her gaze.  
"I was looking for mister bookworm, Mia, which is why I'm late," Ryo said, also avoiding her gaze.  
Satisfied, Mia smiled and forgave the both of them and made them promise to come home directly after school for two weeks and any after school arrangements had to be made the night before. After receiving the 'lecture' Rowen went up to his room he shared with Sage. He sat down at his desk and pulled out the small package given to him by a friend. He put it aside without opening it and started on his homework.   
  
He had finished five of his seven subjects when a small petite tap came from the balcony. Rowen stood and opened the window. "Angel? What are you doing here?" Rowen asked the tall, dark red haired teen with big, expressive green eyes.  
"Well hi to you too Rowen," Angel said hotly.  
"Sorry. Hi Angel. Now what are you doing here?" He asked again.  
Angel looked hurt. "I come here to check up on you and all you can asked me is why I came..." She sighed heavily, acting all depressed.  
"Angel I'm sorry twice over. What's up?" Rowen sat back down at the desk and Angel sat cross-legged on his bed.   
"How much homework do you get at school?" She asked looking about his and Sage's painted bedroom. Half was painted with stormy colours and lightening bolts, the other half was painted black with an outer space theme going on.  
"It all depends on what classes you take and how well you use your class time. I'm taking advanced classes so I get more work."  
"Oh...okay."  
Rowen turned in his seat and looked at her. She was stretched out on his bed now, propped up on one elbow. She was wearing hip hugger jeans, with the knees ripped out, a tight grey belly shirt and black sneakers. She had on a black thin sweatshirt jacket. She caught him looking her over and pointed to her stomach and smiled. She had gotten her stomach pierced. She also stuck her tongue out at him, it was pierced too. "Angel what did you do?" Rowen asked stupidly.   
Angel smiled. "Well what do you think silly? I told you I was gonna do it. What do you think of them?"  
"Well...you didn't pierce anywhere else did you?"  
Angel looked surprised and shook her head quickly.  
"Good. I like it...but how am I suppose to kiss you with that piece of metal in your mouth?" He asked sarcastically.  
Angel raised her eyebrows and smiled. She got up and walked over to him. "Let me show you." She kissed him and he found out.  
"I was being sarcastic Angel, but thank you. Why were you asking questions about school anyways?" Rowen asked as Angel sat on the edge of his desk.  
"Well...I was sorta thinkin'..." Angel blushed and smiled shyly. "I was thinkin' about maybe going back to school."  
Rowen almost fell out of his chair. "Angel that's great. I'm proud of you," Rowen got up and embraced her happily. She hugged him back and glanced at her watch.  
"I thought you would be. I've really been putting a lot of thought into this. It wasn't easy you know." Rowen nodded. "Hey is it okay if I hang out with you for a couple'a hours?" Angel looked at him with puppy dog eyes.  
"Sure. I'll meet you outside."   
Angel went over the balcony again and Rowen raced downstairs.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
"I'll be back in a while," Rowen told Ryo and Kento as he walked out the door into the summer evening.  
"'Kay," Ryo said distractedly as Kento beat him at another game.   
Rowen shook his head and walked outside. He went around to the side of the house where Angel was waiting. They walked toward the lake with their arms around each other's waists.  
"You haven't told them about me have you?" Angel asked as they walked.  
"No, they haven't asked either. I don't think they have even considered that I'm with someone. Do you want me to tell them?"  
"If you think they should know. But I kinda like this sneaking out thing. Besides, don't ya think it would be kinda weird if all of a sudden one of you friends announces that he's going out with some complete stranger?" Angel said.  
"You're so smart you make me look dumb," Rowen teased.  
"When it comes to us we both know what's what. Academics are another thing, you're so smart I am dumb."   
Rowen looked at her. "Angel..."   
"Sorry, I'm not dumb okay. Hey I got an idea. This is a test of trust. Want to try it?" Angel asked sweetly.  
"Okay..." Rowen said slowly.  
  
Angel stood on the edge of the lake with her back to water and Rowen stood in front of her. She held out her arms to him and he took her hands. "Okay, I'm gonna lean back and I'm trusting you to keep me from falling in okay?" Angel asked.  
"Sure," Rowen replied. Angel smiled and leaned back, keeping her legs straight. Rowen slowly let her down farther and farther till the tip of her long braid lightly touched the water. He pulled her back up and noticed she had her eyes closed. He leaned forward and touched her lips with his. She slowly opened her eyes.  
"Your turn Rowen," She said. They did the same thing except now Angel was holding on to Rowen's hands. She was stronger than she looked, but she didn't dare let him down as far as he let her. She felt her hands start to slip and she pulled him back up. "My hands were slipping and I didn't want you to fall in," Angel explained. Rowen wrapped his arms around her and held her close.   
"Yeah I'm glad you didn't cause I didn't want me to fall in either. Your aunt going to talk to mom and dad again? Is that why you wanted to stay for a while?" Rowen asked.  
Angel looked down at the ground. "Yeah. I've been meaning to tell you...I haven't been staying at my aunts. I've been staying at home."  
"How long?" Rowen asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"About four years. I've wanted to tell you since I first started, but I thought you would be angry with me."  
Rowen rubbed her back and felt her relax. "I'm not mad. Not at you Angel of mine."  
"I don't want to go home. I can't take it anymore. But tonight, mom and dad are going over seas and I want to spend some time with you. You're the only one I can trust Rowen. I can't find anyone else." She hugged him back fiercely.  
"Come to school tomorrow Angel. I think I know some people who you can trust," Rowen whispered.  
  
The next day, everyone in the Koji mansion almost fainted when they stepped into the kitchen. Sage's one visible eye widened and he almost fell. Ryo fell and with the assistance of White Blaze and a laughing Mia, got back on his feet. Cye had already got over the shock and Kento was begging him for breakfast. Rowen was seated at the dining room table, eating the breakfast he himself had cooked. He looked up at the others and nodded good morning. White Blaze eyed the food warily, he wasn't sure if he should beg from Strata. Rowen admitted he wasn't a good cook when he and the others came to live with Mia, but today he cooked something and hadn't burnt the house down.   
"What did you do with our Rowen?" Sage asked sitting down.  
"I killed him and took his place," Rowen replied dryly.  
Ryo snuck up behind him an snagged a bit of his food. He ate it and to his surprise and everyone else's; he didn't throw up and it tasted pretty good. "You must have because the Rowen I know, can't cook," Ryo said.  
"Shut up Ryo," Rowen warned. He seemed to be in a pretty good mood, but it wasn't really a big deal, he was a genius and loved school, though he usually had to be thrown in a bathtub to wake him up so he could get excited.  
Cye made them breakfast and had Kento set the table. "So...Rowen, where did you go last night when you left?" Kento asked.  
"Just on a walk, why?" Rowen asked, perfectly calm and acting normal.  
"Just curious, cause you were gone for about two hours."  
"Oh. I guess I had a lot on my mind and didn't pay attention to what time it was." It was true, he did have a lot on his mind. Angel, finishing school work, which he did, and more Angel. He was worried about her, living at home, but he trusted her and he knew she could take care of herself. He began to wonder what his friends would think of her. Granted Kento had seen her once or twice, but he'd forgotten by now.  
"Guys you're going to be late," Mia warned. The were out the door and on their way to school before Mia finished her sentence.  
  
Rowen was the first one in the doors and he walked with Sage to his locker as the others split off to their own lockers. He acted normal for the whole day, till lunch. He and the others went outside and sat where they normally did and everything went well.  
Suddenly a shadow like thing approached them and it drew their attention. They stood and something was thrown to Rowen. It was a bag. Angel stood there, in black torn up hip huggers and a black belly shirt with the same sneakers and sweatshirt jacket. She stood there, hands on her hips, and a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "Well?" She prompted him to opened the bag she had thrown at him. He opened it and dumped out its contents. She made him lunch. She ran to him and embraced him. He hugged her back and kissed his thanks to her. The other Ronins were speechless. Here their best friend, who was shy around girls, was kissing, kissing a complete stranger. Angel released him, and didn't seem at all embarrassed by her actions.  
"Guys this is Angel. Angel this is Ryo, Sage, Cye, and Kento. They're my best friends," Rowen said.  
"Hi," Angel said flashing them a smile. "I made you lunch, are you going to eat it or not?" She demanded of Rowen. They all sat back down.  
Ryo couldn't get over it. "You guys are...uh..."  
"Yeah," Rowen answered.  
"How long?" Sage asked, still confused.  
"Seven," Angel answered.  
"Years?" Kento asked.  
"Yeah," Rowen said around a mouthful.  
"Wow," was all Cye could say.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full," Angel chided.  
"Sorry," Rowen said, his mouth still full. Angel punched his arm playfully.  
"But how come you didn't tell us?" Ryo asked. The others had been thinking the same question.  
Rowen emptied his mouth and gave a side-glanced at Angel. "I don't know. You guys never asked." He shrugged. Angel smiled as she looked about the open yard.  
"Hey I've seen you before," Kento said suddenly.  
Angel looked over at him, her green eyes flashed in the sunlight. "Really?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I never forget a face."  
Angel raised her eyebrows at him, and Rowen nudged her. "Don't be mean Angel. Live up to your name," He said putting his arm around her. Cye was happy for his friend. Rowen didn't really seem the type to have long relationships, because of his studies. Angel knew she could trust the smallest of Rowen's friends, he seemed really kind. She leaned on Rowen's shoulder and sighed. "Oh yeah. Guys...Angel's been havin' some trouble and she needs to be able to trust you guys," Rowen said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.  
Angel looked at them when they were quiet. "Can I trust you guys?" She asked.  
"Yeah, you can trust us," Ryo said, Cye was nodding in agreement.  
"What kind of trouble?" Sage asked. He had remained silent since he found out how long his best friend had 'been occupied'. Kento became interested as soon as the question was out of Sage's mouth.  
Angel looked at Rowen, she wasn't sure if she should tell. She looked at the ground. "It's okay Angel, they understand," Rowen whispered in her ear.  
The bell rang and everyone stood. "Hey Angel," Cye said as the red haired teen was about to leave.  
"Huh?" Angel turned to Cye.  
"Why don't you meet us here after school and come over for a while?"  
Rowen knew how Angel was, too proud to accept anyone's charity. But she smiled. "Okay. Ja ne Love," she said kissing Rowen farewell.   
  
Angel walked home to find the three-story house deserted. Her black and white, fluffy cat looked at her lazily when she walked through the door. She walked into the large kitchen and looked at the note on the fridge. Not from her parents but from her aunt. It told her that she would come by later to make dinner for her and to leave a note if she was going somewhere. Angel took the note off and opened the fridge and took out a full pan of brownies. "Oh yeah, just what I need, more junk food," Angel groaned setting the pan on the marble counter and took a knife from the drawer and cut the semi flat chocolate cake in half and carefully lifted it to a plate and put it the microwave. She heated it and then she spread a light chocolate frosting, thickly over that and put little chocolate chips (Mmm...Sounds So good, but I'd puke) on top of that. "Gross," Angel said as she took the plate, retrieved a fork from the drawer and went to the living room. She sat down next to her cat and flipped on the TV. She settled for a channel that played soothing classical music and relaxed as she ate. She ate slowly and carefully though, so as to not disturb her tongue ring. She finished her junk food snack and took her plate to the kitchen. Her cat, Mila, followed her into the kitchen. Angel reached down and picked up the heavy cat. "Did they leave you with no food again Sweets?" Angel always called her cat by pet name, more so then Rowen, but he didn't know that. Angel went into the fridge again and brought out a huge thing of browned ground beef and set it on the floor. "There you go, eat up Mila," Angel stood and froze as a cold breeze blew gently around her. From the floor Mila growled and looked up at her mistress.  
"Meow?" Angel glanced down at the cat. Slowly uneasiness crept over her and she rushed to the living room and into her bedroom. There she took her backpack and stuffed it full of all her clothes, which consisted of mostly T-shirts, and torn up hip jeans. Mila followed her frightened mistress from room to room as Angel stuffed her bag full. Suddenly the scent of roses and lilies filled the room. Angel turned from her closet and she backed against the wall beside her. All around were blood red roses, and colourful lilies. More scared then before, Angel scooped up Mila and her bag and ran to the front room and slammed the door to her room. Nervously she paced the length of the room, petting Mila. Mila hissed suddenly and Angel heard voices, some loud, some whisper soft. She felt something, like a hand, touching her back, and something touched her face. She glanced at the clock, she still had another hour before Rowen and the others were out of school. Frightened to the point of hysteria, Angel frantically looked toward every doorway and corner of the room. She grabbed her bag, headed for the front door, and whistled for Mila to follow her.  
  
Rowen was in Science class when he was called to the office. Curious Rowen walked quickly to the office and was surprised to find Angel there, waiting for him. She saw him and grabbed her bag with trembling hands. Rowen looked at the office lady, who looked at Angel with concern. "Laine could you sign me out?" Rowen asked as he led Angel from the office. The office lady nodded. Once they were outside Angel dropped her bag and threw her arms around him, trembling something fearful. "Shhh, what happened Angel? What's wrong?" Rowen was slightly alarmed. She was really frightened, and it took a lot to frighten her. She didn't answer him, instead she just gripped him tighter. Rowen felt something brush up against his leg, he looked down to find Mila pushing against his leg. Something was really wrong if Angel brought her cat with her. Suddenly the sky darkened and it quickly became cold out. Rowen ran back into the office, Angel holding his hand tightly. "Laine I need Ryo Sanada, Kento Fung, Sage Date, and Cye Mouri, right away."  
"Allright Rowen," Laine proceeded to call their classrooms. "What's going on?" she asked worriedly. "Is she okay?" Laine was referring to Angel.  
"I don't know," Rowen confessed as the others came running down to the office. Angel moved closer to Rowen still trembling. "Laine could you sign these guys out too?"  
"Yes."  
  
"Rowen what's going on? Why did we get called from class?" Ryo demanded as they walked outside.  
"Something happened," Rowen said softly, as he held Angel close. Sage sensed some kind of disturbance earlier. He noticed how shaken and on the verge of hysterics Angel was. When he met her earlier, she seemed tough, more mentally, than physically. Something really disturbing had Angel frightened. Rowen's hand touched the spot on her back and she pushed away from him. "Angel?"  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I'm-m r-really scared, something..." Angel stuttered.  
Rowen approached her slowly. "Easy Angel. Everything's okay," He gently took her hand and brought her back to him.  
"You are definitely more than scared Angel," Sage said.  
Rowen glanced over at his friend, then back to Angel. "Where were you when you got scared?"  
Mila answered his question with a loud "MEOW."  
"Okay you were at home, what happened to scare you?" Angel was trembling so violently all she could do was shake her head. Rowen held her and stroked her long hair. He looked at the guys. "I'm going to check this out, you guys want to come?"  
"Count me in," Sage said. He wanted to find out more about Angel, there was something about her that...was unusual.  
"Definitely," Ryo said with a nod.  
"I'm going, make sure you all stay outta trouble," Kento said.  
Cye laughed. "Sure Kento, we're all in Rowen. How far does she live from here?"  
"No far. She was able to run here," Rowen said. He led the way with a shivering Angel by his side. Miha begged Ryo to pick her up, which he did, and they left for her house.   
  
Rowen walked up onto the front porch and looked back at Angel, she was standing next to Sage. "Did you leave any lights on?" He asked. She had finally gotten her voice back on the way over, but she wasn't feeling any better.  
"Just the dining room light, and maybe-" Angel paused. "My bedroom light..." she said slowly, her green eyes had a glazed look about them. She tossed Rowen the key and he unlocked the door. Angel pulled away from Sage and reluctantly joined him on the porch. She put her hand on the door, she started when she felt pressure on the other side, like someone was pushing on it. Narrowing her eyes, she reached down and twisted the handle. She had felt uneasy about coming back and she didn't want to open the door but she did anyways. Rowen pulled her away from the open doorway and entered in front of her. Angel hung back, and the scent of the roses and lilies reached her. She suddenly became worried for Rowen and dashed into the house. She fumbled with the light switch for the light in the front room and managed to flip it on; Rowen was nowhere to be seen. Sage came up behind her and Ryo entered the room.  
"What the...where did he go?" Ryo asked, turning to Angel and Sage. Angel's eyes shot to her bedroom door, the smell of the flowers were making her light headed. She took a step toward her bedroom when the door creak open. It suddenly swung open and the lights went out. Angel froze where she was, too frightened to move or cry out. She felt a cold hand touch the side of her face and she jumped away, but still made no sound. The air suddenly became heavier, and the lights snapped back on. Sage looked around for Angel and spotted her clear on the other side of the room. How she had gotten over there was beyond him.   
"Angel," Sage called over to her. She didn't answer him, her eyes were locked on her bedroom. Ryo looked at Sage and Cye and Kento by the door. They were as puzzled as he was, and Rowen still hadn't showed up. Ryo tried the armour link to reach his teammate, silence answered him. Sage moved from his spot by the door to Angel's side. "Angel?" Her eyes flickered to his face, then back to the room.   
Angel heard someone call her name. It wasn't Sage, he was beside her. Nor was it Ryo, for he had approached the bedroom, and Cye and Kento were backing him. It came again, closer this time. She strained to hear the voice, hoping it was Rowen. But if it was, where had he been? This is ridiculous, Angel thought to herself. She had never allowed herself to get this freaked. She tore her eyes away from her bedroom and started toward the kitchen. "Rowen!" She called, startling the other Ronins. She ran through the dining room, to all the spare rooms. "Rowen!" She yelled it loudly this time, loud enough to be heard on all levels of the house. She doubled back to the dining room, to find Sage and Ryo looking at her concerned. "I'm going upstairs," Angel told them. She walked up to the stairs and went up. Shaking himself from his trance, Sage bolted after her.  
  
She went up to the second floor and looked in the room farthest down the hall first, and worked her way back to the head of the stairs. She didn't notice that Sage had followed her and he scared the living day lights out of her. She gave a startled cry and glared at him. "Don't do that," she said relaxing her guard.   
"Sorry," Sage apologized.  
"'S okay. I'm normally not like this. I don't get it. I've never been this freaked before," Angel said going to the other end of the hallway to where another set of stairs were. She didn't run up them like she did on the first flight of stairs, instead she went up them cautiously. Sage put his hand on her shoulder, to let her know he was still there. It was cold up there on the third floor. Instead of several bedrooms, it was like a twisted maze of irregularly set walls. Suddenly something cold grabbed Angel's hand. She cried out and pulled away as Sage found the light switch. "ROWEN! YOU JERK!" Angel yelled punching him.  
Rowen ducked away from her and received hits on his arm and shoulder. "What'd I do?" He asked, stepping out of range. Sage fell against a wall laughing.  
"You scared me to death you jerk!" Angel yelled, but she was calming down now that she had found him. She glared at him, hands on her hips, awaiting an explanation.  
Rowen looked at Sage who was now sitting on the floor still laughing. "What's going on?" He asked puzzled.  
"Down stairs. I won't talk about it up here. You" Angel grabbed Rowen's hand and practically crushed it in hers. "Are not leaving my side. C'mon Sage," with her free hand, Angel helped him up. She pulled both Ronins down both flights of stairs and into the living room. Miha saw Rowen and jumped up on his lap when he and Sage sat down. She growled at him for frightening her mistress, then she purred and curled up. Cye, Kento, and Ryo sat down in some chairs and Angel remained standing. She was still nervous and shaking.  
Rowen knew he was in for it, he cringed when Angel glared at him. "If you ever do that to me again, I'm gonna do more than hit you twice. Didn't you hear me yelling?" She demanded.  
"No," Rowen said slowly.  
"Do you have any idea how scared I was? I came home and made me something to eat and sat down in the front room. After I was done I went back into the kitchen to feed Mila. When I stood back up, I felt a cold wind blow past me. Mila growled and I felt this uneasy feeling creeping over me. I ran to my room and was going through my closet to pack my stuff so I could go with my aunt, and I could smell roses and lilies. I turned from my closet and my room was filled with them. At that point I was scared. So I grabbed my pack and Mila and came back out to the front room. Now I was really scared. Then I started hearing voices some loud some soft. Okay, then I was so scared I was on the verge of hysterics. I was so freaked I went to get you. Then we came home. I followed you into the house, turned on a light and you were gone. Then my bedroom door started opening up real slow, then it swung open and the lights went out. Something touched my face, and I jumped away from it and somehow ended up on the other side of the front room, so I could see into my room. Then I heard something calling my name. Then I went looking for you, and I yelled twice, really loud. I went up to the second floor, where Sage scared the living day lights out of me. We went up to the third floor and YOU grabbed my hand scaring me to death. Now answer me this: Do I not have the right to mad at you for scaring me like that?" Angel demanded pacing.  
"Angel I'm so sorry," Rowen said giving Mila to Sage so he could comfort her.  
  
Ryo and the others were wondering about what happened before she came to get them. Some thing like that would have definitely have scared them. Sage had stopped laughing and was focusing on any energy that might be radiating from the house. Ryo felt kind of bad for snapping the way he did when Rowen called them from class. This was serious; Angel just didn't seem like a person who scared real easily. Rowen managed to calm her down enough to make her sit.  
"Who's your aunt?" Cye asked.  
"Tonya Gainsborough," Angel said, leaning on Rowen's shoulder still wondering if she should forgive him for scaring her like that.  
"Are you gong to try living with her again?" Rowen asked softly.  
"Yeah, with mom and dad over seas, they can't come drag me back," Angel sighed.   
Sage raise an eyebrow at her. "You sound like you don't care for your parents much."  
"Well would you if they ignored you, made you a slave, and beat you if you didn't do something just the way they told you to?" Angel asked. She seemed much better now, and was returning to her carefree self.  
There was a timid knock on the door and slowly, a woman entered. She had red hair like Angel, but it was streaked with silver. She only appeared about twenty-eight or something. "Angel?"  
Angel jumped up and embraced her aunt. "I'm so glad your safe. I came over right away when I felt something was wrong," Tonya said letting Angel go. Rowen stood up and Tonya embraced the tall, lean, teen as well. "I'm glad you were here to help her Ro-chan. How have you been?"  
"Good," Rowen answered blushing at her nickname for him. "Oh yeah, Aunt Tonya these are my friends, Ryo Sanada, Cye Mouri, Sage Date, and Kento Fung," Rowen said pointing to each Ronin.  
"Nice to meet you all. I'm going to get started on dinner. You all of course will be staying?" Tonya made it sound more like a statement than a question.  
"Of course they will," Rowen said quickly. He knew that when Aunt Tonya was making dinner, everyone was going to eat. "Ryo care to go call Mia?"  
"Who's Mia?" Tonya asked, looking over her shoulder as she walked to the kitchen.  
"My girlfriend," Ryo said getting up.  
"Might as well invite her over," Tonya said.  
  
"She says she forgives us and will be over as soon as she can," Ryo said hanging up the phone. "And she has to bring White Blaze...she doesn't trust at home alone. Is that okay Angel?"  
"Sure, no problem," Angel replied, clicking on the TV. She didn't remember turning it off, she paused in her channel surfing. She sighed and resumed the task of finding something to watch. She smiled as her aunt called Rowen to come help her. They were probably going to talk about her or about what happened today. She looked over and saw Sage asleep with Miha curled up on his stomach. Cye and Kento were watching her flip through channels. She tossed the controller to Kento and sat there for a few minutes. Suddenly she felt hyper, and a smile crept across her lips. Slowly she got up and every sense of fear left her. "Rowen!" She called into the kitchen.  
"What?"  
"I did something bad."  
"Like what? Rowen asked stepping to the kitchen doorway.  
Angel looked down at the ground and she smiled. "Uh...something," she replied covering her mouth as she started laughing.  
"Angel what did you do?" Rowen asked.  
She assumed a sad expression. "No you'll be mad at me!"  
Rowen arched an eyebrow. "No I won't."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Angel. Just tell me."  
"I said...No never mind I can't tell you, you will be mad at me."  
Rowen sighed. "I won't get mad Angel you can tell me."  
"Huh uh! I don't want to," Angel said, trying to refrain from laughing.  
"Angel..." he was beginning to wonder what she had said.  
"Okay...I said...I LOVE YOU!" She ran and jumped into his arms.  
"What did you eat when you got home?" Rowen asked, realizing her problem.  
"You really wanna know?" She asked as he set her back on her feet.  
Kento and the others exchanged glances and went back to watching TV.   
"ANGEL! Jeez that's sick!" Rowen exclaimed loudly from the kitchen. Sage sat up and looked around as Angel came running into the front room and set a plate on the table. Cye made a face, Ryo just stared wide eyed at it, and Sage looked sick. Kento's eyes were like saucers as he looked at the huge half brownie cake thing covered thickly with a light coloured chocolate frosting and chocolate chips.  
"Eww! How could anyone eat that?" Sage mumbled.  
Angel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I was hungry and it looked good. See watch," Angel took a knife she had brought with her and cut a fair size piece off and ate it. "Try some it's really good, if you don't eat a really big piece." Angel started laughing.  
"Please don't tell me you ate the whole other half when you got home?" Rowen pleaded walking into the front room.  
"I did bad," Angel said as she started dancing. She had taken dance lessons, her mother forced her to, and she turned on her stereo and began dancing to a classic rock tune by Van Halen. 'Summer Nights'' She sang along as she danced. "Summer nights and my radio, that's all we need baby, don'tcha know..." Ryo watched her with an amuse smile on his face, she was so unselfconscious right at that moment, she didn't care if she was being watched. She quit dancing and hit the forward button on her stereo. She listened as the next song came on. It was instrumental, but it sounded like someone was wrenching guitar strings and running a pick up and down the strings. Then it led into another song. She suddenly looked at Rowen, as the song played. It was a slow paced song, talking about how to love someone this way and that is not enough. She got all teary eyed, and she busted into fits of laughter again. She ran past him and scared her aunt half to death.  
"ANGEL!" Tonya yelled as her niece disappeared upstairs.  
Rowen ran after her. Chasing her up to the third floor. She lost him in the maze of walls and ran back down to the second floor. The CD ended and they all heard a loud thud from upstairs. Angel waited in just behind the wall separating the dining room and front room. "She reminds me of Rowen when he's had too many Pixi stix," Kento remarked.  
"Pixi stix?" Angel repeated coming out of hiding.  
"Uh oh," Cye said, as Rowen ran into the room. Angel squeaked and ran out the front door, just as Mia and White Blaze came up onto the porch.  
  
Ryo smirked when Rowen almost ran Mia over. He apologized to her and took off after Angel. Mia closed the door and looked to the remaining Ronins for an explanation.  
"Rowen is chasing down his sugar high girlfriend," Sage said, still looking a bit sick.  
"I didn't know Rowen had a girlfriend," Mia said slightly shock.  
"Well neither did we till this afternoon," Cye said. White Blaze went to Ryo and laid down, a little wary of this new house.  
"How long has he and whoever been going out?" Mia asked.  
"Seven years," Rowen replied opening the front door. Angel was struggling as he held her around the waist and dragged her into the house.  
"RRR! let me go Rowen!" Angel gasped. She finally squirmed from his grasp and ran again.   
"Be back in a minute," Rowen sighed as he lit out after her again. He chased her around for another forty-five minutes before tackling her in the middle of the front room. Mia had sat down next to Sage and started when Rowen brought the girl down. Angel was flat on her back, her arms pinned above her head and Rowen practically sitting on her stomach. Mia arched her eyebrow at them in surprise. Rowen blushed. "Mia this is Angel," he gasped.  
Angel looked over at the older girl. "Hi," she said waving as best she could since Rowen had a hold of her wrists.  
"Hi," Mia said, not sure what to make of the girl. The impression she got was a red haired young teen, with big green eyes and an out going, carefree attitude. She caught a flash when the girl had talked, so had everybody else.   
"Do you have a piece of metal in your mouth?" Sage asked.  
"Yeah." Angel stuck her tongue out so they could see the small gold ball on her tongue ring.  
"Uh...didn't it hurt?" Cye asked, he wasn't one for pain.  
"Not really. See what they do is they make you stick out your tongue, and then take a hollow needle and stick it through. They pull it all the way through, it felt really weird. Then they stick the ring through and then they screw the bottom ball on. See," Angel unscrew the ball on the other end, underneath her tongue and slowly took the bar out. Then she put it back in. The others didn't know which was worse, her taking it out or putting it back in. "I also got my stomach pierced." She pulled up her shirt a little so they could see the ring in her belly button.  
"Don't think that's bad. There are worse place to get pierced," said Tonya, coming from the kitchen.   
"Oh Aunt Tonya, that is Mia Koji, Ryo's girlfriend. And that tiger is White Blaze," Rowen said, still sitting on Angel's stomach.  
"Tiger? Where?" Angel looked around her and spotted White Blaze laying at Ryo's feet. "Cool," she said. White Blaze got up and went over to the Ronin and his girlfriend. He looked down at Angel and cocked his head to one side. "What?" She asked the tiger. She looked into his calm brown eyes and she found a puzzled glint in his eyes. Angel smiled at the tiger and White Blaze gently nudged the side of her face with his head.   
"Dinner!" Tonya yelled. 


End file.
